Spreading wings and flying away
by lunaofthebloodysand
Summary: Miku loved Kaito. Simple as that. What does she do whe she finds him with Meiko? Warning: Blood and violence. rated M


**Uh, I just felt like writing a one-shot soooo, please enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Miku Hatsune, I am 16 years old and love to sing.

I sing songs of love mostly, about happiness and joy, ones that makes people's hearts well up and make them smile, the kind that makes everyone want love.

But I can no longer sing those songs anymore.

It all started when my true love, Kaito Shion broke my heart.

It had only been yesterday, I was supposed to go on a date with him that day, the day I was finally going to do it, I was going to tell him exactly how much I loved him.

The day went by in a matter of minutes for me, I thought it was interesting how love could make time seem to pass so quickly.

That day, when it was time to leave school it was pouring of rain, and I had forgotten my umbrella in my class.

I ran down the empty dark hallways, everyone had gone home quickly, so the only sound I could hear was the sound of my footsteps and the bright song I was humming lightly. I slowed when I neared the classroom, trying to catch my breath.

That's when I heard him.

I fell completely silent and straightened up, the voice of my love rang clearly through the silent dark classroom.

"Yeah, sorry but I have to go."

"But why?"

My breath hitched in my throat when I heard a girl's voice in the classroom with him.

Her voice was cunning yet was extremely smooth.

I knew that voice, my eyebrow's came together as I tried to remember, who was this girl who was in the class with Kaito?

"Come on Meiko, you know why."

My heart dropped, Meiko, Meiko the girl who almost beat me in a singing completion this summer, Meiko the person who had befriended Rin and Len Kagamine, the most adorable twins in the world, Meiko the girl who had turned them against me.

Now she was alone with my love.

Shivering violently I leaned against the door to support myself, what was she going to do? Was she going to turn him against me to? What was she planning?

Shaking my head I pressed my ear against the door, I had to pay attention, otherwise I would miss what she would say back.

"But sweetie, why bother with that little girl? You know how hard it is for me for you to go on play date's with her while I pretend not to care!"

Kaito laughed, that laugh that made my heart flutter and my face grow warm.

But this one made my heart stop and my blood run cold.

"It was all your idea though! You can't get mad at me for going along with what you had planned, now can you? I only agreed to go out with her because you wanted to trick her in to liking me, I was only going along for the hell of it."

This time they laughed together, and my heart began to tear and I opened the door slightly and peered in to the room with one wide blue eye. Meiko was straddling Kaito while he sat on the seat, her head laid on his shoulder and he was just sitting there, smiling.

"I know, I know, but can you just break her heart now? I can't stand it anymore!" Meiko complained, I could almost hear her pouting.

Kaito laughed again, his blue eyes sparkling, "Whatever you want dear."

Meiko sat up, smiling, "So, you'll dump her at the date tonight then?!"

Kaito's smile grew wider, "Of course, at least I don't have to worry about acting nice to her anymore."

Putting his hand on the back of her head he lightly pushed her forward, pressing his lips to hers.

No.

No...no...no!

This was not supposed to be happening! He was supposed to be mine!

Shaking violently I slide the door open abruptly, making the both of them jump and look at me startled.

I could feel anger bubble up inside of me, what was this feeling? This feeling that was tearing my heart apart and spreading through me like a flame?

Hate.

"How could you?!" I shrieked, "I loved you! I loved you dammit!"

Kaito pushed Meiko off him lightly, his brow's come together in what I knew now was fake concern, "It's not what you think Miku...!

Meiko's laughter bounced off the wall's making it echo loudly, "Kaito dear, you don't need to try and make her feel better, if she was smart then she would know that your dumping her ugly ass."

I could feel my shaking hands formed in to fists, "What do you have against me?!" I yelled at Meiko, a crazy glint forming in my eye's "What did I ever do to you?!"

Meiko smiled and went to Kaito's side, who wrapped his arm around her waist protectively, "You beat me at everything."

_What?_

Her arrogant smile disappeared and her gaze hardened, "You always beat me, you beat me grade wise, you beat me in popularity, you even beat me at singing. I hate you, I hate everything about you, I hate your looks, your way of acting, and most of all I hate your singing. Your nothing more than a rat that got lucky! You don't deserve people like Kaito!"

My fist's stopped shaking and I looked down at the ground, I...had...beat her? At everything?

Then came the laughter.

But not from Meiko, from me.

Holding my stomach I laughed and laughed, Kaito and Meiko looking at me with confused expression's, "You hate me because I beat you...in popularity? Grades...? And in singing...? How pathetic!" I wiped away the tears forming in the corners of my eye's and stood up straight, "Your pathetic if you're doing this because I beat you at some things!"

My heart had broken when I first saw them.

Then I was filled with hate.

I grinned and walked towards my desk near the front, my eye's never leaving their confused faces once.

I grabbed my dark blue umbrella and examined the very tip of it, it was sharp, sharp enough to cut in to something.

...Or someone.

"Oh Kaito~!" I sang letting the umbrella rest at my side, "I had loved you soooo much~!"

Meiko grimaced at the sound of my voice and I tilted my head, a crazy glint shining in my eyes, "And then you Meiko~! I had never really hated you, but now~!"

Now my heart was twisted in something unknown...what was this feeling called?

Kaito moved in front of Meiko protectively as I stepped towards them, my grin vanished and I glared at him, "I really had loved you," I said, "I really had."

I took another step closer and I could see Meiko look at me with a look that was crossed between confusion and...satisfaction?

I lifted the umbrella and pointed it at Kaito's chest, "But now..."

I pressed the umbrella's head against his chest harshly, "Now I hate you so much I feel like I could kill."

My heart had been twisted in insanity.

* * *

I hadn't registered Meiko's screams or the sight of Kaito's blood as it sprayed everywhere, I hadn't even registered what I was doing.

What had I been doing?

Why had I done it?

Was I going insane?

What was I going to do next?

Kaito had layed at my feet, sprawled out unnatural, his blood had my pretty dark umbrella stained and the wood floors covered in red.

I had looked up at Meiko, my face twisted in a wide grin, she had tried running.

I had grabbed her by her short brown hair and thrown her to the ground.

Why was I doing this?

What had I even done to Kaito?

Why was Meiko so scared?

She had began begging for her life, I had sneered and kicked her.

I just kept on kicking her, I kicked her until I felt satisfied.

Then I killed her.

Why had I killed them?

Why was my hands stained in red?

This made no sense.

I looked around the room, it was so dark, I wanted light.

Walking over to the light switch I turned it on and looked around again.

The umbrella dropped out of my hand and I stared in horror, What had I done?! Grabbing my hair I pulled, this was a dream! This was defiantly a dream! Screaming I collapsed on to my knee's, This wasn't supposed to be happening!

Tears streaked down my cheeks as I looked up again and looked at Kaito.

My dear sweet Kaito.

Crawling towards him I didn't even notice the blood that was sticking to my clothes and skin, "Kaito?" I asked, shaking him lightly, "Are you all right?"

When he didn't respond reality came crashing down on my, taking my breath away and racked my body with sobs.

Why?

"No!" I screamed, "No No No No No No No No NO!"

"Please god tell me why I did this!" I screamed shaking my head, "This isn't right!"

Suddenly the sound of sirens rang outside, I looked up, fear written across my face.

Someone must have noticed the light was on in the school and called the police, there was no clubs today after all.

Standing shakily I slid the classroom door open and ran in to the hallway.

Slipping a few times on the blood that covered my shoes I ran up the stairs, I didn't want any of this! None of it!

Bursting on to the schools roof I slammed the door behind me and locked it.

Stepping back I stopped and let the rain came down on me, washing the blood away.

Looking around the roof I felt a twinge in my heart as a memory came to mind.

* * *

_"Hey Kaito!" I cried out, running towards him._

_Kaito always went to the roof during lunch time because he said he liked the serenity, today I was going defiantly going to be with him._

_Kaito looked at me, a smile gracing his lips, "Hello Miku, how are you?"_

_I smiled widely, "I'm doing great!" I said, plopping down beside him, the two lunch boxes I had with me clanging on the ground lightly._

_Kaito laughed, 'Isn't that alot of food for just you?"_

_I blushed and stammered, "I-it isn't for me, i-its for you."_

_Kaito smiled kindly at me as I handed him the blue bento box I had made last night, "Thank you," he said opening it, "It looks delicious."_

_I nodded and we both ate in silence before Kaito looked up in to the sky._

_"Miku?"_

_"Y-yes?!" I asked, jumping slightly._

_"Do you ever wonder what its like to fly?" Kaito asked, a peaceful look crossed his face._

_I looked up in to the sky, "Not really."_

_He laughed, "It is a rather unusual thing to think about but...I've always wondered what it was like."_

_I looked at him shocked, "Why do you want to be able to fly?"_

_Kaito shrugged, "I just want to grow wings and fly away from all my problems."_

_I nodded again, not understanding what he meant by that._

_Turning back to look at the sky I heard him whisper,_

_"To just grow wings and fly away..."_

* * *

I stood still for a moment.

Now I understood what he meant.

Walking towards the edge of the roof I looked down and saw police men, some of them spotted me and pointed up.

Stopping at the edge I looked up at the clouds, rain running down my face.

_"To grow wings and fly away..."_

I lifted my arms up and towards the sky, making them take the shapes of wings.

_"To grow wings and fly away..."_

I wanted to fly to.

I let myself lean forward and I was free-falling.

I heard yell's from the police men, I simply closed my eyes and let the wind rushing past me drown them out.

Smiling to myself I felt so peaceful.

I had grown wings and was flying away.

* * *

**I was bored a few days ago and ended up making this, don't really know why though, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
